


see you in the deep /如臨深淵

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 春天是離別與邂逅的季節
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu





	see you in the deep /如臨深淵

白い息が 舞いあがる 空の下  
呼出的白霧於天穹之下，飛舞飄散

“所以到底在哪裡...”難得一次稍微有點心虛的選擇從正門走。村上抬了抬基本算是被強制按進懷裡的那些絲帶裹疊纏繞而成的各異方盒，在有些沒知覺的走出很久後，才開始恍惚是不是多少也要回頭看一看才是常理要做的程序。  
然後他就真的放棄了剛才一直執著叨念的筆直目的，與懷裡紙袋中大大小小的那些載滿了不知道該用什麼表情訴說才好的贈禮一起，停下了向前邁進的腳步，轉過身，仰視著該說太熟悉才好的文化放送那幾個大字。  
夜深的緣故吧，或者是這出乎意料的降溫，  
天空黯淡的多像旅人臨行前望向空曠站台的臉。  
他輕輕呼出口氣，看著命征運動漸漸變成具象的痕跡，燈光邊緣與浮散於暗昧的白霧在視線中黏著成不甚清明的一片，  
也不知道這難捨難分的樣子，是印出了誰幾分的心境。  
鄭重的領取證書與捧花，問候師長，合影留念，最後的最後，再用已經不屬於這裡的身分，遠遠的看一眼校門和日復一日掛在嘴角耳畔的名字，  
這樣，畢業這種事情，儀式就算很好的完成了吧？  
他和他的影子站在這夜色繚繞裡，思緒隨著水氣凝結的白色霧靄，遠擴到毫無邊際。  
那下一步，是選擇和親屬回家慶祝，還是埋在同屆生好友的頸窩，哭一哭。  
又或者，他小心翼翼的夾緊了紙袋，伸向口袋的手指輕輕碰了碰那個被溫熱到有些惱人的方形機器，  
是選擇不良學長的駕駛副座，絲毫沒點情緒起伏的用啤酒和魷魚乾度過該說並不應該那麼平淡的畢業日夜晚？

強い風に 少しかじかんだ手と 弱さをポケットの中に  
在凜冽的風中隱隱感到些微寒意。將雙手連同軟弱一起，藏進口袋裡

不良學長即使長大了，在某種程度上也依然非常的不良。  
就在他放棄絲毫沒有動靜的那個方盒子重新艱難的尋找剛才的完美平衡時，一直被不肯承認著期待的提示音終於透過有點厚重的布料打破了路燈光源的空曠。  
啪的一聲，紙袋的結局還是被安置到了地上，大概它現在不是很重要了吧。  
一塊方形的明亮被村上勾了出來，堂堂正正的暴露在溫度過於低的水氣中。  
瞳孔努力的適應著眼底的太過耀眼，他愣怔了幾秒鐘，指尖不自覺的收緊著總不好說出口的那點小小的忐忑。隨後對著前方彷彿能本色出演童話故事的黑暗，神情茫然的像隻迷路的小水豚。  
“這個人就不會打電話嗎”  
即使不會像すばる一样在節目上控訴這種髮指行徑，他也還是對著手機屏幕裡僅有的“まえ”兩個生硬過分的字噘了噘嘴。然後像是感知到什麼一樣，幾乎是瞬間明白了自己現在到底是在什麼境地。  
旅人一般的天空，彷彿變亮了一點點，  
“要擔心我的話能不能好好擔心”  
深夜站在空曠的路邊對著手機吐槽看起來並不是個好主意。  
“這麼嘴笨還怎麼追可愛的小姊姊”  
喋喋不休的嘴角卻有了點上揚的跡象，  
聯絡工具君這次被好好的塞進了褲子口袋裡。村上回頭又看了一眼夜色的光亮，連同那些晦暗不明一起。然後彎腰提起份量並不輕的這漫長歲月，哼著歌邁進了那片濃郁的黑色中。  
穿過恐怖森林的盡頭，大概還有位不良學長突著下巴坐在駕駛座雙手抱臂的等他。  
就像童話故事最後，總會有光明出現，是同一個道理。

あの帰り道 バスに揺られて 叶うはずもない様な夢を見た  
歸途之上，置身於無法如願以償的夢境中，身體隨著巴士不住搖晃

即使再怎麼提點克制，在對待某個滿臉只寫著我不要坦誠說話的男人上，平日裡有多禮貌得體，獨處時候就有多愛任性撒嬌。與其說是好動期的動物幼仔，更不設防到像顆因為太過熱烈而不斷融化的蘋果糖。  
就在水豚勇士要邁著英雄的步伐穿過魔鬼森林的時候，一個本該是生長鮮豔小蘑菇的角落裡一閃一閃的亮起了那兩道太過眼熟的光。  
“真是的啊這個人....”回想著自已剛才的情緒起伏，村上在這個時候最大的願望大概是把讓他手臂痠痛的罪魁禍首扔到更大的罪魁禍首那張好看的臉上去。  
“結束時候跑那麼快還以為你會停門口。”  
“一週之前突然耍賴想讓我不引人註目來接人的到底是誰啊。”  
鬥嘴這種事情基本上贏不過橫山裕他還是知道的，  
但是從看見他出現在演播室之後，  
持續不斷的那點氣悶就橫亙在胸腔裡，擠壓著那個砰砰直跳的肉塊，和混在血液的氧氣一起，飽脹的絲毫沒有點餘裕。  
如果不說點沒營養的東西作為切入點，他內心的小人大概會就此瘋掉也不一定。  
還是嘭的一聲，支離破碎的那種。

無論如何還是先上車比較好。  
重擔被車主人非常自覺的抱走之後，村上借著遠處路燈的溫媚低了低頭，撫了撫被細小的白色顆粒沾染殆尽的裤脚边沿。  
萬幸的萬幸是還好雪有變小一點，這大概是現在最好的消息。  
还没等他對那些一碰就會掉落飛離的閃光點有些更详细的动作，带点鼻塞的声音就随着被摇下的玻璃窗逐渐清晰的传了出来，從昏昧的泥潭回到築在天空的玻璃塔。  
“快点上车。”  
他挑起一根眉毛不可置信的看著目視前方手指搭在方向盤上的不良學長，  
“这可是你的车。”  
不良學長果然有不良的酷和乾脆，  
“就因为是我的车。”

雖然村上真的有覺得橫山是酒精攝入影響了大腦表達，但是這種倒退20年的直接還是讓他忍著耳尖那點炙熱安安靜靜的把自己綁在了副駕上。  
“所以現在要怎麼辦。”  
總歸是喝了酒，即使開了車來，現在的作用也僅僅只是個暖爐，  
“什麼怎麼辦？”

“....裝什麼傻。”

“手牽手一起去坐雲霄飛車吧？”

また 触れたくて ただ 眩しくて 思わず目をそらした優しさに  
還想仔細體會，只是，過於耀眼。如此的溫柔，不禁令我目光游移

雲霄飛車是不是真的會坐不知道，但是叫輛計程車快點回家是要緊的事情。

裝傻這種事情橫山裕說第一他從來不去搶第二  
村上信五按著手機的手在最後一個按鍵上有點遲疑的停下來，並不想發表言論的把視線從窄小的屏幕移向了眼前寬廣的擋風玻璃  
這種時候，沈默通常是最好的唾棄。  
然而還沒等他想到一個可以讓自己有點戰鬥力的說法，總而言之先岔過去的聲音卻被他深深咽了回去。  
淺棕色的瞳孔在瞄到一處眼熟的閃光後，漸漸的擴大，  
擴大，  
然後漸漸漫上更濕潤的一層透明到發光的薄膜。

因為，  
他看著橫山裕還是那副沒什麼表情的臉，手指不自覺的捏緊了身前的安全帶邊沿。粗糙的花紋不斷的把圓潤的指尖擠壓成各種複雜沒有規律的形狀，也好像傳到了身體裡不斷跳動的器官那裏去。  
因為，  
透過星星點點的雪花罅隙，在擋風玻璃筆直的，筆直的前方，

是他剛剛矗立許久的地方。

剛才，絕對是一直一直看到我了吧。  
有些不知名的，感染性極強的酸澀物質，從心臟枝枝蔓蔓的搖曳進鼻腔，就快要把眼角的最後一條防線攻擊掉。  
那這個人，在看向我的時候，會是種什麼心情？

所以會痛快的答應，飛快的走掉，  
所以明知會有啤酒，仍然不選擇經紀人這種選項，  
所以找到了這樣一個地方，甚至不亮車燈，怕被注意，  
所以看見我在對著文化放送發呆，一邊選擇在原地不去打擾一邊又在擅自擔心，  
所以要那麼理所當然的留出個人時間，甚至打電話都不允許，  
所以沈默到看見我摸手機，才急急忙忙的匆匆發了消息，  
然後到現在為止，還在意這在意著小心翼翼不知道要說什麼才比較合適。

太犯規了，  
埋藏於眼底的溶岩噴發掉後，滾燙的熱度隨著血管回流。村上仰了仰頭，裝做什麼事情都沒有發生的樣子，盯著在昏暗中生長著詭譎紋路的車頂，用力的眨了眨眼睛，  
哪有不良是用這種方式欺負人的。

笨蛋學長

大概是經過了漫長的技能讀條，橫山裕終於像是找到了能量寶石一樣從容的把挑戰告示板點向了開始，  
“不叫經紀人來？”  
聽到手機裡顯示成功的提示音，村上挑了挑眉毛，筆直的轉過頭盯著橫山稍稍被瀏海遮住的眼睛  
“因為不想要第三個人的空間。”  
然後看著那雙眼睛裡面飛速的染上慌亂和什麼別的羞於承認的色塊，村上愉快的咧開了小虎牙，眉眼都舒心的眯了起來。  
BOSS可沒那麼好打的，橫山學長  
哼。

What a good thing we lose? What a bad thing we knew  
多麼幸運 我們錯失彼此 何其不幸 我們曾經相知 

直到坐上計程車，村上心裡的那點緊繃才漸漸的緩和了下來。  
是因為終於要回家了，  
而所有的事情，終於迎來了一個結點。  
是這樣的吧

他從不提及沒有橫山裕這5年間，在recomen是什麼樣的心情。

景色隨著引擎的驅動飛快的後退，像極了大雄的那台時光機。

如果要真的說點什麼，好像也沒什麼變化值得特別去說明，  
因為還有マル在吧，好友般的感情也沒有什麼要那樣的唏噓，  
而在マル也走了之後，又新來了兩個後輩。  
所以從人數總體而言，不僅沒有少，反而還在增加，  
他似乎從來沒有獨自一人過。

可是，總會有點不知足的認為，是失去了點什麼東西，所以面前的桌子和麥克風在一個沒有防備好的空閒才會異常的空寂，所有的心聲都因此帶著回音，震的胸腔硬生生的疼痛。  
是因為沒有人逗他笑了嗎  
是沒有人再逼著自己去唱一些奇奇怪怪的歌  
是沒有了某個幼稚過分的人一定要拿獨角仙去嚇他，  
還是沒有了那雙總會在注視裡面摻了太多深情瀲灩的狹長眼睛。  
都不是的吧，  
卻又恰恰在每個恍神的瞬間，都是這些大大小小的殘影。

他們用了這漫長的歲月去習慣身邊的這個人，  
從陌生，到相熟，到相左，到相依為命。  
然後因為各式各樣無法改變的原因，又用了5年的時間，去習慣在抬頭望向對面的時候，看不到那個人的眼睛，  
縱然其實每天每天都會見面，甚至比家人還要頻繁，  
但還是不一樣的吧。  
即使工作人員都在，  
可是還是能感覺到那個一年年變大的直播間裡面，那種只有他們兩個人所以不需要架起擔子的空餘。

所以還是有點不一樣的吧

不過現在也好了，自己終於不用去習慣目送離別這種事情，  
即使身邊的這個傢伙理應已經看慣了自己強撐之後的心疾，所以才會這麼的勉力和在意。  
他低頭看著不知道什麼時候附在自己手上的那隻骨節分明的手，和橫山張了張嘴無聲的那幾個假名，  
嘴角微微的勾了勾，反過來又握緊了一點。  
反正他本來也一點都不喜歡離別這個詞眼，  
該說輕鬆一點了吧，  
即使這次的主角變成了他自己。

沒有睡意的回程總是顯得特別的漫長。  
久違的在這個直播間聽到他的聲音的時候村上沒有想過，  
這個人真的像自己預料到的那樣過來的時候沒有想過，  
看著他不是太熟練的說出廣播名字的時候沒有想過，  
現在盯著被他誇過無數次好看的側臉，  
記憶久違的開始旋轉發芽。

一個人只身拼命闖進這個未知的世界，然後從一個人的不安寂寞，演變成兩個人的相依為命，  
從逼責的一個小小的角落開始，帶著懼怕和躍躍欲試交織而成的小小野心，  
從一坐下就可以吹起另外一個人瀏海的距離，  
到不竭盡全力就無法碰觸到坐在那邊的人手中的杯緣，  
從生命中的日常瑣事，  
到要不要和對方一起度過餘生，  
從超出合格範圍的努力，  
到語氣裡面的熟稔無論怎麼努力都遮蓋不掉，  
一晚，一天，一年，半個人生，  
這兩個人，是怎麼樣一步一步的帶著這個節目，走向今天的。

如果，當時遇到的不是我會怎麼樣？

往常不會允許這種想法卻總是逃脫不了酒精的引誘，特別是身邊這個人在的話，總會卸了他滿身的心防，  
那稍微的，  
稍微的往回看一下下，也是可以的吧。

ただ 足りなくて まだ 言えなくて もう少しくらい大人いれたら 何て言えただろう?只是不够坚定，也依旧无法言明 若我能更加成熟一些 又该如何向你倾诉?

那些說不出來的話到底還是藏在心裡好了，  
橫山一邊看著那個歪在座位上不知道又在東想西想點什麼的人，一邊討厭著什麼叫大人的沈穩。  
他還是習慣有委屈就趴在他懷裡哭的ヒナちゃん，即使本人多少次臉紅著衝他吼根本就從來沒有這種事情。  
而不是現在這個表面上雲淡風輕，實際上拉住自己的手用了幾乎是到痛的力氣。  
他只好在司機回過頭之前非常明顯的捏了捏村上手感很好的腿，然後看著他滿臉寫著故意的時候嘆著氣掏出皮夾，無奈的把人拽出車門。

等到把耍賴的人好不容易弄到自己家裡，橫山看著徑直跑去沙發上打滾的傢伙，若有所思的打開冰箱的門，  
“喝不喝？”  
“還喝啊，真是沒新意啊阿橫。”  
成熟的大人不和愛哭鬼生氣，橫山一邊忍著頭上的井字，一邊覺得優質男友排行榜真的應該有他的名字才對。  
兩罐啤酒被不由分說的垂直放置在布藝沙發前的茶几上，胡鬧的人兩隻圓圓的眼睛前。  
“阿橫安慰人的做法也太差勁了吧”  
下垂的圓眼睛炯炯有神的從下往上抬頭看他，並且異常犯規的附贈了一個充氣完畢的臉頰，  
橫山呼吸一凜，只好假裝嫌棄的扭過頭去拿他事前準備好的下酒菜。  
誰要安慰你了啊粗神經！

在知道要去reco的時候沒有說，在真的去了reco的時候沒有說，在和村上坐在一排，舉手碰杯的時候沒有說，在看著他一個人看向文化放送大樓的時候，也沒有說出來的勇氣。而橫山裕這個名字在reco真正意義上結束之後，橫山氏的旅行也真的結束了。  
所以他想要說的那句話，也就真的一直沒有說出口。  
遇到你真的太好了，  
和，  
這些年，辛苦了，  
也不知道等到真的說出來，哪個靠前會比較好一點。

所以要不然乾脆變成，  
這些年幸好有你在，更好一點吧。  
よくやった  
ありがどうな。

什麼嘛，  
看著橫山徑直忽略他走進廚房的背影，忙著把自己塞進沙發裡的小水豚悄悄露出了一雙眼睛。  
其實他真的沒什麼不開心的呀，  
因為....

何も手につかずに 上の空の日々一无所获 心不在焉的每日之间  
沒有工作遑遑不可終日的那些過往裡，  
被迫要搞笑的不甘與憤懣中，  
啤酒配小鋼珠的日子，  
你離開廣播的時候，  
我午南畢業的時候，

看不到希望的，每個睜開眼的清晨。

どこを見渡しても 通り過ぎた日々无论展望何方 都将渐渐逝去的歲月

和面對著一邊一遍重複上演的離別與新遇  
終於一步步的爬到想看到的風景，  
在更大的地方發出聲音，  
有更廣闊的未來，  
等到可以說年少的夢想都沒有食言，  
等到酒都喝不動，

你大概還是這麼一副彆扭老頭的狀態，一直，一直在我身邊的吧

視線隨著男人寬闊的肩膀由遠至進，他終於心滿意足的窩進了一個沒有那麼柔軟的懷抱裡。  
年歲增長之後，果然還是喜歡最安心的地方。

Nothing but you're the part of me唯独你成为我生命中的难以捨棄

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna sleep in your feel  
> 謝謝看到這裡的你
> 
> 有些東西總是不太好說清楚，認識心裡軌跡總歸是艱難又失敗  
> See you in the deep 是一題多解也是讀而無益


End file.
